


Flower Pin

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Drabble, Gay Male Character, Gay Oma Kokichi, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: And although he had practiced this more than 1,000 times, the anxiety he felt was burning and overwhelming.





	Flower Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Aka an oneshot I never finished. I haven't really posted this month, so this is all I have.

Today. Today was the day Koharu would come out as Kokichi to his best friend Rantaro. It was national coming out day and Kokichi had decided there was no better time to do it. 

Kokichi was naturally feminine, yes. And despite liking dresses and thigh highs and skirts, he might've had a chance to be taken seriously as a guy. 

Kokichi had always had bigger breasts than he liked, but everyone would question if his chest had suddenly became flatter.

Rantaro wouldn't make fun of him though, right? As he stared at his reflection in the mirror his reassurance to himself had transformed into nothing but anxiety, spreading from his chest and filling up his body with what he could only describe the feeling of gut wrenching static.

His shook his head, gulping. His parents would never approve of him, they didn't even let him cut his hair short. Which weirdly, was the only thing he could've and wanted to change that would raise no alarms.

He could do this, he thought.

He have had dozen of sleepovers with Rantaro before. This one wasn't any different. He would be a nervous wreck on the inside while covering it up with a mischievous and smooth smile. His crush on the boy wouldn't get in the way of this, it couldn't.

So, taking a leap of hope, he sighed and got his shoes on before leaving to meet up with Rantaro.


End file.
